Ongoing Dream
by Wordgawk
Summary: Revelations are plentiful tonight. (FC, Xavier/OC)


**Author's note: I couldn't write Erik related fanfics without writing** _ **something**_ **about Charles.**

 **This fic loosely takes place after the First Class movie and is like an alternate timeline from Days of the Future Past.**

 **The protagonist has the same role as some of my other X-Men stories which has her as a caretaker of Charles's mansion, only this story has her in a relationship with Charles.**

* * *

Ongoing Dream

Another thunderous boom shook the rainy and windy air as I ran to Charles's haven for mutants. Or in my case, haven from becoming 90% water if I didn't get out of this freezing rain. Sure, I needed to get out of there to clear my head for little while, but how could that storm come so fast?

It felt like forever when I saw the familiar trellis leading to the entranceway. Striding past the heavy gate that led to the front doors, I sighed in happiness at making it. Not that I could get any wetter than I already was, but that was beside the point.

Standing at the double doors, the polished cherry doors looked more imposing as lightning flashed across my vision for the umpteenth time. My numb hands shook as I reached into my pocket to wrangle my keys.

A dull click sounded behind the doors and one of them pulled open before I could slide my key into the lock.

"Whoa, what you doing out?" A surprised Hank greeted me, pushing up his glasses.

"Hi, Hank. My long walk turned into a very fast sprint." I quickly pushed past him to get inside. I groaned at the luxurious heating and stood there, rainwater pooling beneath my boots.

Hank locked the door behind us and came around me. "I'm glad you're back. Charles has been worried sick about you, you know."

"H-He told you that?" I pushed aside my tangled hair sticking to my face.

He shrugged. "Not exactly. He has been going around in circles ever since you left."

"But that was hours a-ago."

Hank nodded, then started to back up towards the grand staircase. "Many circles. I'll go let him know. Oh, you're soaked, too. Um, hold on a sec…"

I clamped my teeth to keep them from chattering, wondering whether to wait or just drip down the halls directly to my room.

"Well, well, the wandering minstrel has returned." Entering the atrium from one of the adjourning halls, Erik wryly smirked at me.

"Funny. Y-You've been keeping busy in the Danger Room tonight?"

"No. I was counting the minutes for Charles to explode when you didn't come back for the longest while. I deemed another hour before he'd send out a search party."

"Don't you start, too. Hank told me the same thing."

"Smart boy."

A horrible shudder wracked my shaking body which prompted me to gripe, "Erik, can you forget about Charles and get me a towel?"

Erik closed the short distance and studied me. "I could, but I believe a towel is forthcoming." He leaned in beside my ear. "Speaking of being forthcoming, you best should do this with him."

I pretended not to understand. "What do you mean?"

"It's not fair to leave Charles hanging. He's my friend and I won't stand by and let him be strung along."

I glared at Erik, partly because he was right. I had been tiptoeing around my deep feelings for Charles. With his busy schedule and people around him demanding his time, I wasn't entirely sure if he wanted me.

"I'm not hanging anybody. And my feelings about Charles is none of your business."

He placed a broad hand on my wet shoulder and his gentle expression watched me. "Your feelings towards him are my business," he declared, his voice softening. "It's not only Charles's welfare I'm thinking of."

Before I could reply, Erik turned around and walked away down another hall.

Hank would be coming down the stairs again to bring the towel, so I waited. It would be nice if Charles were the one to come down the stairs, but that was wishful thinking. With his wheelchair, he'd come through one of the hallways as Erik had.

I checked out the side windows near the entrance for possible rain slowdown. A resonating crackle of thunder told me no.

Descending footsteps pattered down the stairs. I faced the staircase, glad for Hank's speediness. "Oh, Hank! You're a lifesaver-"

My breath caught in my throat. Charles was the one stepping down, a graceful hand sliding on the banister while his other hand held a folded towel.

"Charles!" I couldn't believe I was seeing him walking. He had given up taking his mutant suppressant shots months ago.

"Impressed?" At the floor, Charles smoothly spun in a circle on his way to me, a beam radiating from his face.

"How?" I wanted to find the answer to his mystery, but sensibility took over when Charles flipped open his towel and draped it over my head.

"We can discuss that later. Firstly, you mustn't catch a cold, so let's dry off." Charles kissed my cheek in greeting, then his azure eyes focused on my sopping hair as he rubbed it. His concentrating gaze always lured me to focus on him, even if he wasn't staring directly at me.

When Charles was satisfied, the towel leisurely travelled down to my coat, lightly dabbing the rain. Stepping around close enough for me to feel his breaths on my skin, my chest thumped. He began circling me as his hands slowly stroked the fuzzy cloth down my arms and my back.

"Better?" Charles murmured when he came around.

"A little." I couldn't help but tease him.

"Only a little? Let's change that." Charles smiled and laid the towel over my head again. Before I knew it, his warm fingers entwined mine and he started leading me to the sitting room. I could only stare at his back as he moved his legs.

Charles pushed open the door leading to the sitting room, inviting me through with a flourish of his arm. A blazing fire lit the fireplace. I could already feel my insides thawing as I approached the hearth.

I pushed my coat over my shoulders to shrug it off. A pair of helpful hands from behind removed the heavy fabric the rest of the way.

Charles draped my wet outerwear over the back of a stuffed armchair as I sat on the rug and took off my boots and socks. He paired those with my jacket under the chair.

"There's nothing like a roaring fire after dreadful weather like that storm, is there?" Charles made his way to one of the larger tables in the room where I made out the rim of a kettle and mugs sitting atop.

I resumed drying my hair, observing him standing at the table, one foot tapping as he poured liquid into a cup. "I could think of a few things just as wonderful."

Carefully holding a mug which balanced a large biscuit, Charles walked over to me and sat. "Ooh, do tell."

Relatively dry now except the bottom of my pant legs, I tossed aside the damp towel and smirked. "No."

"Hmm, perhaps you'll be more talkative after having this fine elixir." He passed me his steaming drink.

I eagerly accepted it. Ah, water. Finest quick hot beverage one could ask for after freezing outside.

Charles watched me while I downed the entire mug and the snack. His eyes danced as he set aside my cup, as though he were amused by something.

"What?" I eventually had to laugh out as the elixir of life worked its heating magic in my system.

He scooted over until his hip touched mine. A different type of warmth began surging through me when his fingertips combed through the tangles in my hair. "I am imagining what could've driven you to soak yourself to the bone. Your duties around the academy getting to you?"

Charles had heard me complain about some of the tedious tasks I've had to partake while helping maintain his mansion. While those activities played a part in my outing, I had been much more occupied with wondering how much I meant to Charles.

I shrugged. "A bit."

He rubbed my arm in comfort. "Feeling warmer, love?"

Emphatic nodding.

"Let's see."

I sucked in a sharp breath when Charles drew me against him, easing my cheek onto his shoulder. His heartbeat tremored rapidly beneath his shirt and I tightened my arms around his body.

"My darling. I'm so glad you returned." There was so much relief in his confession that at first I didn't know how to reply.

Charles's chin rested on top of my head and then his mouth moved in my hair as he spoke. "You're not a mutant, so you're not really bound to my cause or this academy's rules as everyone else is. You… you truly can leave."

My heart ached for him. It was true that I could step outside and never come back. However, I heard his veiled plea in the depth of his sadness as clearly as if he had spoken.

 _Don't go._

I couldn't bear to leave him or my close friends I've made. Sitting back to peer at Charles, his dewy eyes suddenly made my vision haze. His strong emotions poured out because of his compassion and so did my feelings as I chose a mutant to love.

To love a mutant. The tension in my chest lifted. His fair complexion heated when I passionately pressed my mouth on his. My palms skimmed down his chest.

Charles made a surprised, yet pleased noise and reciprocated my kiss with fervor. His fingers wound in my hair and slipped behind my neck.

We came up gasping for air. "I don't want to leave you, Charles," I whispered.

His hand near the side of my face brushed away some wayward strands off my forehead. "I'm glad."

I made little noises of protest when Charles, carried away by enthusiasm, nibbled down my neck. I was pulling him closer -or maybe he was pulling me—and my mouth located that beautifully vibrant pulse point at the base of his neck. I lingered on the skin of his excited heartbeat, my lips drinking the passion of each pulse.

A loud squeal came from me when we tumbled on the rug. My squeals sharply turned into laughter when that silly man began tickling me. My body shot up, squirming wildly and we thrashed around.

"Mercy!" I yelled between giggles, swinging my arms to fend off Charles's onslaught. I transformed into quaking jelly when people took tickle shots at me.

"Mr. Xavier is a heartless one," Charles intoned with false seriousness, contrasting his spindling fingertips along my sides. I managed to roll away every so often.

Charles burst out in chuckles himself when I timed some well-aimed tickles to his vulnerable ribs. Getting to him was tough as he barely left himself open during his frenzied attacks.

My head narrowly missed bumping a small magazine rack amidst all our cavorting. Charles immediately grabbed my waist to stop us from careening into more furniture. I took this chance to catch air into my lungs. So did he.

As we were grinning and panting, realization began to dawn on me. Charles's body was beneath me, his hands resting on the sides of my waist. His body was hard and challengly male. A tinge of lust simmering in his eyes made me swallow shyly.

"CharlesCharlesCharlesCharles…" Breathy anticipation tilted his name as desire flooded my veins and rosied my cheeks. I would have to be a robot if I wasn't going to respond to him.

"Yeees?" Charles replied in singsong tone, his palms and fingers twining in mine. The desire flickering within Charles persuaded him not to settle down and his teeth flashed at his widening smirk.

An incomprehensible mumble escaped my throat when under my thighs Charles noticeably hardened. He sighed in pleasure. I bit my bottom lip, imagining how easy it could be to give in, but knowing I needed to stop right now for all the logical reasons.

Enjoying seeing my internal struggle, evil Charles ever so slightly bucked his pelvis. I gasped as his hardness teased my core. Charles liked my reaction, so he did it again. The soft feel of me against his growing arousal made Charles grunt, his eyes closing to enjoy the sensations.

It took mighty fine willpower not to grind my thighs over and over against his. "You're only making things worse for yourself."

"I'll make do." Charles's tongue deftly wetted his lower lip.

In a swoop, I slid off his legs. The motion startled Charles a bit as he blinked a couple times, but he adapted and sat up.

My hand rested on his knee. Charles shifted and I stared down, mesmerized at how his leg lifted my arm. I couldn't remember the last time I saw this.

My gawking made him grin and I blushed at how strange I must've seemed, treating him like a tourist attraction.

"Tell me how you're doing this. I feel like I'm dreaming."

Charles softly laughed, his arms winding around me. "No dream, my dear. Hank modified my original DNA serum for a limited burst."

I remembered his cravings for the original serum when its effects wore off. He tipped my chin up to look at me when he saw the questioning in my expression. "No, I won't be slipping back to my old habits. I'm not running from reality."

"You don't hurt, do you?"

"This version isn't harsh to my system. I get about two hours, give or take. Let's just say I'll use this gift for special occasions. I can experience being like you for a while."

I looked curiously at him.

"Without powers," Charles elaborated. "It has been many months since I've not had to put up my mental barriers to keep out everyone's thoughts."

He moved to kneel on a knee. He offered his hand, his face bright. "Dance with me?"

"I'm awful at it," I warned, yet nothing on this Earth would stop me from accepting his request.

"Then let us be awful together." Charles and I stood up. He reached over to the radio sitting above the mantle and fiddled with the dials. Static and jerky voices filled the room as he tuned for an appropriate station. A rock band shortly phased in through the static which Charles made a silly boogieing motion before resuming his search.

I was still giggling when gentle piano trickled through the speakers.

"Ah, there we are," Charles proclaimed, facing me. His lively eyes crinkled with his large smile and he guided my hands to his waist and shoulder.

The tinkling piano notes lent me its power and I relaxed enough to step in time with Charles. Swaying with the calm melody, I rested my chin on his shoulder.

Silence lapsed as I thought of him. His compassion for others and our wonderful times together. I'd have missed out on a lot of experiences if it wasn't for him.

I arced my gaze to his. Charles's content expression encouraged me. By the ease of his smile and the comfort in his embrace, I sensed he felt similarly.

"Charles?" His name barely came out as a whisper. My heart was overflowing.

The blueness in his eyes deepened, a churning, endless ocean. Feeling my resolve, his tone came out hoarse. "Yes?"

"I love you." More warmth washed over me at saying the words that felt so right.

Charles lingered his thumb over my lips. "I love you." He cradled my face and our mouths brushed.

I smiled when we continued dancing, Charles leading gracefully. After a while, I softly chided, "Hey, you're a great dancer. What is this poppycock about not doing well?"

His vision found the ceiling in feigned innocence and I laughed. Charles's eyes suddenly flickered and he grunted. He staggered and I wrapped my arms tighter around his back.

"I'm all right," Charles reassured me as we slowly lowered to the rug. He took some breaths and I stroked his hair. His weight shifted, his upper torso pushing me back on the rug. Both of us thumped with a groan.

"Sorry, love." Hovering above me, Charles stroked my forehead with a wry and slightly sad grin. "My time is up for tonight."

"Was that two hours?" What a shame.

"I'm sorry." His apology was laced with a deeper sorrow. Charles's lighthearted expression became serious as he shifted to sit up. "Can you still love me when I'm like this?" His legs ceased moving.

I couldn't believe he was saying that. I've heard him wallow in remorse about his condition, but not tonight. He wasn't going to give in to self-pity. He was made of better stuff.

"I want you to stop." My soft words came out quickly as I righted up.

Charles had his gaze fixed on a spot on the floor. "Stop what?"

"The shots for your legs." I felt a bit of sorrow saying it, as I knew his mobility meant a great deal to him. For me, too. Still, this was the right way in the long run.

His eyes flew up to catch my stare. His startled expression hardened over to my similar lament. "We won't be able to do this any longer."

"Maybe not dancing exactly like this. We'd do it another way." I brushed my fingers along his forehead.

Charles stayed silent.

"Someday, maybe. Maybe… there'll be a different way to heal you so you won't lose your telepathy."

My palms rested on his cheeks, forcing him to look up. "Read me."

Taken aback as I had previously never given him permission, Charles blinked in hesitation. Anxiety flowed through me, but a resolution took over. My heart throbbed with the need to reaffirm what he truly meant to me.

When I didn't falter, he slipped his fingertips to his temple.

He took a sharp intake of breath, disorientation fogging his appearance. I let go of his face.

"Forgive me. The transition to my usual self is a bit rocky after the serum wears off. Mm." Charles's head tilted and his eyes closed.

His brows furrowed at swimming in the crashing tides of my emotions for him. "So beautiful. I'm a mutant and yet you… I…"

A tear slid down his cheek. He blinked rapidly, abashedly wiped it away, but when another one followed, he made no move. I glided my fingers over the wet trail.

Moisture misted in my eyes when his gratefulness washed over me so wholly that it seemed like I was saving him.

As gentle as a light breeze, Charles's voice rang in my mind.

 _Thank you, my love._

I gasped at hearing his thought. Was it natural for me to feel so nervous about this occasion? How could I stop myself from blurting everything in my mind to him?

 _Don't worry. I'll make sure you get used to this._ Charles let out an airy laugh, free of sadness. Just… free.

\- THE END -


End file.
